Jill Black & the Prisoner of Azkaban
by Sidney Potter
Summary: The rewritten version of Being a Black, is Not Easy.  Jill is Rose's new name.  It's rated T, just in case.


**Okay, hi guys… it's Tatum (Cullen)… now I had to change it to something else, so it's Sidney Potter, now. I have to write 'Being a Black, is Not Easy' because of technical difficulties and I kind of sort of can't add on to it, don't ask. I'm also making some changes, so be prepared!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm changing Rosalie's name to Jill. My cousin just had a baby and her name is Rosalie, and now it's just getting old, and annoying.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jill Black was in the Leaky Cauldron, sitting by herself. She was drinking Butterbeer and was thinking about her father, Sirius Black.<p>

Jill is the daughter of the mass-murderer, Sirius Black. Somehow, people knew. People treat her different because of her dad. She didn't like it, but she decided she'll live through it. But the night before she went to sleep, she found out something.

Jill was looking through an old book with photos, a scrapbook to be exact. She flipped to a page and saw her father with a young infant, that looked very tiny… and it wasn't Jill.

The caption at the bottom said: "_Sirius Black with his godson, Harry. August, 1980_"

Jill was surprised, very surprised. She had no idea of this, did Harry know? Probably not, because nobody tells Harry anything. But why? Oh, right, because her father betrayed her best friend's parents and that's why they're dead. But didn't Harry have a right to know? Yes, he did, but this would probably break his heart!

Jill wondered if she should tell her best friend, but how? She couldn't do that! Besides, she probably shouldn't tell him anyway, it should be someone who knew Sirius, not herself! She barely knows her father at all. All she knows about him is that he was a trouble-maker, knocked up her mother, a rebel of the House of Black, and that he went to Azkaban for murder. Jill doesn't know if she should be confused, or angry.

Jill came back to reality when she felt a scratch on her hand. She looked at it and it was bleeding. Then she heard a high voice that she knew very well:

"Crookshanks, no!"

"Oh, so this is that cat I've heard about?" Jill asked one of her best friends, Hermione Granger.

"Oh Merlin, Jill I'm so sorry!" Hermione apologized, as she held onto her fat, ginger cat, Crookshanks.

"You should be!" Ron Weasley, another best friend of Jill's snapped at her, holding on to his rat, Scabbers. Jill immediately saw the problem: A rat and a cat.

"Oh, Ron, it was an accident," Jill told him. "I'm fine, really." But the two of them kept arguing.

Jill then started to have a huge smile. She saw her best friend, Harry Potter, for whom she hasn't seen since the end of their second year.

"Harry!" she smiled, going towards her best friend, hugging him tightly. "I've missed you!"

"I can see that," he said, hugging her back. He missed her humor, and how great of a friend she is. "I missed you too."

They let go of each other while Ron and Hermione said their greetings to Harry. Jill still remembered what her father was to Harry, but she couldn't tell him, not now, anyway… besides, it wasn't her job to tell.

"Oh, Harry! We heard what happened!" Hermione said.

"What'd you do, mate?" Ron asked.

"I, er – accidentally blew up my aunt." Harry said. Jill and Ron started to crack up together. Jill found that incredibly funny.

"Oh honestly, you two!" Hermione scolded Jill and Ron. "You know, Harry could've been expelled!"

Between laughs, Jill said: "Hermione – it was an accident – accidental magic, - right, Harry?"

"Of course!" Harry said, quickly.

"But that was bloody brilliant, mate." Ron added. A few minutes after Jill and Ron calmed down, Hermione spoke again:

"Right, well, you guys, Ronald and I are going to get our school supplies, do you want to tag along?" she asked Harry and Jill.

Harry and Jill gave each other quick glances, knowing that the both of them got all that they needed.

"Plus, I'm getting Scabbers checked out," Ron added. "He hasn't been feeling well."

"Sure," Jill shrugged. "There's nothing else to do, what do you say, Harry?"

He nodded. "Let's do it."

The four Gryffindors went off, on their way to the vet, people looked at Jill. They pointed and stared at her, and probably compared her to her father, who was on wanted posters, that were everywhere in Diagon Alley.

Her friends, they didn't care who her dad was, because, well, she wasn't him. They probably did at first, because you don't really know anyone in your first year, but they all grew onto her, since she wasn't anything about what her father described: Untrustworthy, and a dangerous, dark traitor. Even though, sometimes Neville Longbottom gets slightly afraid of her, but that was just him.

Also, a lot of people knew her mother, too. Everyone knew that her mother was a wonderful woman, who was best friends with Lily Evans Potter, Harry's mother. But they didn't care, she was, of course, dead now.

When the four of them went into the vet, the lady checked Scabbers out.

"How many years have you owned him?" the lady asked Ron.

"He's been in my family for twelve years," Ron answered, counting his fingers first.

The lady seemed slightly confused. "Are you sure?" she asked Ron. "A common garden rat like this, lives up to three years."

_Hmm, that is strange... and mysterious. _Jill thought. Jill also realized that it's been twelve years since her mum and Harry's parents died… that made it even more weird. She wasn't going to say this, though.

For the rest of the day, the four friends walked around, and helping Ron and Hermione getting their school supplies.

When it was setting into the evening, Jill, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron, all of them (and Ron's family) were staying there for the night.

As they went in, Jill and Harry were greeted by Mrs. Weasley, Ron's mother, with great, big hugs.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley," Jill greeted.

"Hello, Jill," Mrs. Weasley greeted back, sounding cheerful. "It's good to see you."

"Still haven't caught him, yet?" Jill heard Harry asking Mr. Weasley.

"No," Mr. Weasley answered, shaking his head. "The Minister took everyone off their normal jobs to put our efforts towards finding him. But it won't be any of us that'll find him. It'll be the guards of Azkaban, mark my words."

Jill trembled when she heard his reply. Jill was scared to death of the Azkaban guards, the dementors. They scared her. Also, she didn't like the Minister, Fudge. That's a story for another time.

During dinner, it was great. All of them were talking, and Ron and Hermione were still arguing about Crookshanks. Jill thinks Hermione even kicked Ron's leg under the table once!

Being herself, Jill whispered in Harry's ear, "Future Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." The two friends then started to laugh, silently.

Ron and Hermione looked at them. "What?" Hermione asked.

Harry and Jill looked at their plates, still eating their dinner, but also laughing silently. Jill heard Harry say, "Ow!" and she looked at Hermione, who she rolled her eyes at.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, nothing… just being are sarcastic selves," Jill answered. "Right Harry?"

"Right." Harry replied quickly. This was a good dinner. When everyone finished, they went to their rooms and did any last minute packing and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay... how do you guys like it? No flames, please...<strong>


End file.
